2015-11-20 - Leah Callahan - Interstellar Bounty
After the shoot, Leah is leaving with a glowing recommendation from the director to give to the actor's guild. A new member, she's shining with the positive vibes from a successful day shooting, she's mentally counting her paycheck as she sends Kara a text telling her that she's done work, and to come by if she wants. Considering she's walking down the street in her Supergirl cosplay, she's absolutely rocking it tonight. "I, am, awesome. Awesome is what, I am." She stops and does a little happy dance that ends up on youtube and gets about fifteen thousands views, as she waits for bestie to show up. From above Leah, there's a voice. "Well... you definitely are awesome, I'll give you that." she says as she stands there in midair over her. The 'she' in question? Leah's bestie. Also known as Supergirl. "So tell me about the new gig?" Kara asks as she lands by SuperLeah. Leah wraps her right arm around Kara's shoulder, letting the world see two Supergirls and be relieved that they are twice as safe. Not that she has powers, but like that matters. Awesome, remember? "I got accepted to the actor's guild. My first shoot, it's just a commercial but considering I JUST got into the guild, that's freaking amazing. Hey Kon was just here, some ninjas trying to assassinate me. Can you believe it?" There's a background noise, like someone's engine getting slightly annoying, but from above. And what looks like, to Kara's amazing eyes, someone getting off of a flying Motorcycle. And falling down toward the pair. Further inspection suggests that Lobo is about to land in his unique way of making an entrance. By slamming into the earth in front of you two like a falling rock. Kara Zor-El smiles at Leah. "That's great! Um.... was the commercial playing me or something? Or did you just come back from a - wait Kon was here and ninjas?" She peers. "You really are trying to just have days exactly like mine, huh? Are you okay? I mean next thing you know you'll be fighting like... alien invad-" Kara's sentence is cut off as Lobos flying motorcycle makes an entrance, causing Kara to rub the bridge of her nose. "Oh Rao... not this guy again..." She'd dealt with Lobo a couple of times, though she was also teammates with 'Slobo' - apparently a Lobo clone or something. She preferred... well... neither of them actually. But especially not Lobo. Because she usually wound up having to punch him repeatedly. She gets a little in front of Leah, in case Lobo was here to do more than be generally harrassing. "Hand cream lotion commercial," Leah says, getting a little confused as Kara steps in front of her. "Um, what?" Which is about all she gets out before Lobo lands and impacts with the concrete hard enough to crater it. She holds onto Kara's shoulder to keep from falling over, but doesn't panic. After all, Kara's here already. How bad could it be? "THE MAIN MAN IS HEEEEEEAAAAH!" Holding his hands up to the sky, Lobo announces his presence to the world. Or to everyone willing to be in range. He's not good at subtle. "I can smell a pansy target a million miles away, and this time I'm here for the..." Pausing, Lobo looks at Supergirl, then grins around his cigar. "Hey, babe. Aw, you wore the short skirt for me? I'm touched. But I'm on a job, maybe be with you in two minnits." Kara Zor-El keeps rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Lobo...." She looks at him. "Why are you here? Do you remember the last time you were here? When I punched you through a building. Then dropped a bus on you? Because if you're here for that again, I don't have another bus handy, but I could always find one if you want?" She pauses. "Oh. Or... another good idea. You could go home. Or... I don't know... whatever space bar you hang out at for.... space hookers.... or whatever." Peering over Kara's shoulder, Leah says, "Now THAT is a serious costume," as she takes in the sideburns, the HAIR, and the biceps. Yikes. "Guy isn't kidding around is he? I'll get out of the way." Then she starts to back off, giving Kara room to move. Because if she's learned one thing, it's that Kara's enemies make a mess when she hits them. "Achally I'm here for her," Lobo says, making Leah stop cold when he aims his ham-hand at the cosplayer. "Got her scent from the bastich hired me, so if you wanna stop me...well, yannow my rep. Though now'z you bring up space hookers, I could...nah. She's a little skinny." He rubs his hairy chin that the stubble could be used to sand titanium with a hand, and pulls out a gun. "I'd say ladies first, but hell. I ain't no gentleman." And he fires right at Kara's face with the alien energy pistol while laughing as if he finds it personally hilarious. Kara Zor-El puts up her arms when Lobo fires his gun at her. Normally she wouldn't bother, but Lobo always has access to these different space gizmos which, even though they might not hurt her, can sting really bad sometimes. Or overwhelm senses. Or whatever. This one apparently wasn't so bad - just the focused heat intensity of the sun. Ow. Then again, Kara has that sort of power too. Kara's eyes glow red and she fires heat vision at Lobo's gun. "Uh... you are so not taking Leah. Not to mention I really don't think that my friend has any warrants out for her from OUTER SPACE." The Leah in question has found a good seat by the edge of the road and has pulled out her cellphone, where she's snapping photos of the fight and posting them to her facebook page. And totally Snapchat. "I've never even been to outer space. I generally don't fly unless you're driving, Kara. Piloting, I mean." "That's what you think, ladies," Lobo says as his gun explodes in his hand. Looking at it, he says, "Aw, I just got that gun," as if he liked it. Which is possible, it may have had bloodstains on it that were important to him. "Gonna have to use the lower tech solution. Not that I'm complainin'," he says, grinning around his cigar and leaping at Kara with both hands spread wide to grab. "I got me a contract, true and easy money. And ain't nothin' stoppin' the main man from puttin' her into the dirt." Kara Zor-El puts up her hands when Lobo goes to grab them, resulting in him trying to bear hug her. Or maybe copping a feel. Either could be the case with Lobo. "Lobo?" Kara grabs his arms and slowly disentangles him from her waist. "Get....." She pries his arms off of her waist. "Off...." She forces both of his arms back. "Me." Then headbutts him, hard as she can. Which is awfully, awfully hard, letting go of his hands in the process. Lobo's feet are driven into the ground by Kara's headbutt, which doesn't stop it from also driving him back about fifty feet. Which leaves two bootshaped furrows in the earth and Lobo's head ringing. "Woah. Forgot how hard you hit, girlie. I LIKE IT!" He grins, digging his feet out of the earth one foot at a time, and licks the blood that's dribbling down from his head. Then he pulls out his trusty hook and chain, and uses it to scratch his junk for a moment before swinging it around his head. Which just adds to the 'ew' factor. It is really strong, he's used that thing to do in some of the toughest things in the galaxy. "Gotta admit, I hesitated about takin' this job. She's supposed to be a fighter, with a serious temper. Why she hidin' behind you anyway if she got so much spunk?" And he lets the whizzing chain cast out, trying to catch Kara around the neck with it. Kara Zor-El grabs at the chain as soon as it wraps around her neck, then gives it a yank with a lot of strength. Some people get the full benefit of Kara not holding back. Lobo's one of those lucky fellows. "Because she's NOT a fighter. She's an actress!" She connects another punch with Lobo's face when he gets pulled forward. She slams him in the face with her fist, then uses heat vision to break the chain where Lobo was holding it. "Not to mention a human being who has never been off-planet and the number of aliens she's met consists of me and my cousin and one Tamaranean. NONE OF WHOM WOULD BE PUTTING A CONTRACT OUT ON HER!" Kara disentangles the hook and chain from her neck then throws it into the ground. Flying back when hit by Kara's fist, Lobo lands on his butt. He looks at his chain, frowning, and rubs his jaw. "I was..." He starts to say, then realizes he has to put his jaw back in place, it having been broken by Kara's right hook. Pauses, wiggling it a bit like a kid playing with a scab, then he adjusts his face. He might also be missing a tooth. "Good punch. Always fun playin' pattycake with you, Super-skirt." Leah's flash snapping a picture gets his attention, and he frowns even further which is impressive on a face as ugly as his. "Yannow, most people's hits, as a professional, usually don't come from their friends. Is usually someone who feels threatened by 'em. Free tip. You're welcome." Then he gets back up again, and whistles. And his motorcycle tries to run Kara down from behind! Kara Zor-El looks over at Leah. "Leah... cmon, he doesnt need even MORE attention." She frowns at Lobo. "Now I want you to tell me, right this second, why anyone would put a contract out on-" And then Kara gets hit from behind by a flying motorcycle, crashing her into the wall, making a big hole in it. A few seconds later, a motorcycle goes flying OUT of the hole, not because it's a flying motorcycle. Because it is busy crashing into another wall. Followed by Kara flying out from the hole and again punching Lobo so he can't whistle for his ride. "I SWEAR TO RAO LOBO..... DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE LITERALLY GOING INTO THE SUN..." she says angrily. Leah puts her phone away, to the consternation of her followers who're waiting for updates. Sorry guys, gonna have to...okay, well, one more. Snap. "Should I be trying to warn you about those? You're busy, never mind, I'll just...y'know, be good." Considering this is all about her, technically, she's starting to wonder. This guy's taken TWO of Kara's best shots and isn't dead. Who did she piss off THAT much? Lobo gets nailed, and Kara's punch sends him through ten buildings and ends up with him stuck in the side of a Justin Beiber statue that, oh the sadness, ends up falling on Lobo's head. It may never recover. And Leah totally gets a shot of it later on, after the fight. Pushing the statue out of the way, Lobo staggers to his feet. He's a tough sonofabitch. But he apparently needs a moment for his brain to find his eyeballs again, and spends the time talking. "Rotten bastich, always hate gettin' the girl missions. I don't stop until my target's dead, even if the guy did smell like fish. I hate fish." He starts toward Leah again, leaping at her this time in an attempt to bypass Kara entirely. Kara Zor-El grabs Lobo as he tries to get past her, putting him into a full nelson, keeping his arms locked. She'd done this one to Power Girl, and figured it would be a good way to restrain Lobo as well. "Uh... no. Before you do anything else, you're going to tell me who put out a contract on Leah, and why." She pauses and pours on the pressure. "Seriously, I know breaking both of your shoulders won't make you talk, but I'll have Leah go get a video camera and make a recording of you getting beaten up by a girl. And that won't be at all good for the Main Man's rep, would it?" Leah gets out her cellphone again, carefully not aiming it at Kara. Or Lobo; she doesn't want to crack the lens by getting a full-on shot of him grimacing in pain. Of course, he has to go and make it creepy, and says, "I'll get a picture of that for my bunk," but it sounds pained as his shoulders creak under the strain. "Ow, you got some muscle there...okay, I ain't givin' up the contract, but...check in my pouch. There's a trophy...stupid lookin' thing, but I got it for the scent. Hit some rich Takomite's wedding on the moon, he got pissed an' put out a contract on th' owner." He squirms, trying to get loose, but hasn't power enough for Kara's mighty arms which are holding him in place. Kara Zor-El shoves Lobo down to the ground, locking his arms behind her back, both hands held with one of hers as she checks the contract and pictures. She recognizes the trophy. "Lobo.... Leah here.... did not do this. Leah is a human. Humans can't throw trophies from the Earth to the moon. Now... who do you think is capable of throwing a trophy from the Earth to the moon?" she asks calmly. Leah bites her upper lip, recalling the situation. "Um..." she says, then shuts up wisely. No pictures of this one. She's blushing. Lobo, however, rises to his feet slowly. Not trying to get past. He squints his left eye, peering at Kara, then takes a big sniff of the trophy. He frowns, then says, "Thought I recognized that...perfume," he says grumpily. "Nobody paid me for TWO targets. An' the Main Man don't work for half rates." He huffs, turning his back on Kara and Leah both. "B'sides, I get danger pay for dealin' with you chumps." Leah lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Kara Zor-El smiles. "So as I see it, the contract you have out on Leah is a false one, and according to my cousin, you might be a degenerate slug, but you also stand by your word and your reputation. So you could either try to fulfill a contract on the wrong person, and that would ruin your rep, try to fulfill it on the RIGHT person, me, and believe me... you will NOT be able to do that, and even if you did, you'd also have to deal with my cousin.... or ..." She waits as Lobo says the last part as she lets him up. She pushes him backwards and gets in between Leah and Lobo, and crosses her arms. "Now could you please get the hell off of Earth on your stupid bike before I MAKE you get off this planet with my fist? Leah says, "It was nice to meet you!" and waves, realizing that this could have gone a lot worse. She could have not had Supergirl as her best friend. And Lobo isn't like the guys that threaten her normally. He actually would have killed her. That matters. Lobo grunts, giving Leah a lift of his chin in response, then looks at Kara. Nods, saying, "I ain't leavin' cuz you beat me, y'hear? I'm still standin', I ain't lost." Then he whistles, and his motorcycle comes over and hovers over his head. His jaw healed, he gives a grin and sticks a new cigar in his mouth. Then he says, "Nex' time, ladies!" and jumps into the air, and he's roaring off leaving a streak of flame behind, in the sky. He can be heard laughing as he goes, snickering "Heh. They loved me." And then he's gone. Kara Zor-El watches Lobo fly off on his motorcycle. Then looks over at Leah "See, when I think Star Wars.... I have to think of wars with idiots like that."